Bobo Winthrop
Bobo Winthrop is a human in Midnight, Texas. He is the proprietor of the local pawnshop, which has been in Midnight for many years and sells a lot of very odd items full of history. Olivia lives upstairs and Lemuel lives beneath the store while he rents another house out to newcomer Manfred. He is also the former fiancé of Aubrey who had disappeared after a huge fight. After she was found dead at the town picnic, and it was revealed she was already married, he was implicated in her murder. Bobo's best friend is Fiji, who's a very vocal advocate of his innocence. Character Description Bobo is the proprietor of Midnight's local pawn shop. He has a dark and mysterious past, but would do anything for his neighbors — supernatural or human.Midnight, Texas Cast - Global Bobo is the proprietor of Midnight's local pawn shop and has now taken over the Cartoon Saloon. With his dark past behind him, he can focus on his blossoming relationship with Fiji.Midnight, Texas - NBC - Bobo Winthrop Backstory Bobo was born and raised into a family of white supremacists. However, he did not share their same beliefs nor did he approve of their actions. When he was seventeen, his father requested that he tag along for one of his outings; given the notion that he was going to teach Bobo something. Unbeknownst to Bobo, they were headed to blow up a church just outside Atlanta. He sat in the car throughout the entire incident. By the time he realized what was occurring, he was helpless in doing anything to prevent the bombing from happening. It was then that he understood who his family was and what he came from. That night while they were celebrating, Bobo left with no intentions on ever returning. However, he took his family's great fortune of military grade weaponry and riches with him, stashing it all within a hidden underground bunker on his property. Eventually, the story of Bobo's great escape with his family's stash began to spread; with the stash being compared to the Holy Grail for white supremacists. Some time after this, one of the members of the Sons of Lucifer biker gang learned of Bobo's true identity, resulting in his soon to follow relationship with Aubrey Hamilton, in which she sought to learn the whereabouts of the stash, as instructed by her husband, Peter Lowry. Somewhere along the line, she began to develop genuine feelings for Bobo, which he believes ultimately resulted in her death. Throughout Midnight, Texas |-|Season One= Season One |-|Season Two= Season Two In Head Games, In The Monster of the Week is Patriarchy, In To Witch Hell and Back, In I Put a Spell On You, In Drown the Sadness in Chardonnay, In No More Mr. Nice Kai, In Resting Witch Face, In Patience is a Virtue, In Yasss, Queen, Personality Bobo is a very kind, caring and loving person. He fights for what's right and for the people he cares about, willing to put his life on the line and to pay the price, if necessary. While caring towards everyone, this is most notable around Fiji, who he shares the deepest bond with and evident when he went to save her from Peter Lowry, who had taken her as his hostage. Skills Contrary to his kind and gentle nature, Bobo has proven to be quite a skilled combatant. He effectively took down four members of the Sons of Lucifer biker gang on his own. Placing each of them in the hospital, one of which needed reconstructive surgery on their knee. How he acquired such fighting skills has yet to be revealed. Appearances Trivia Gallery |-|Season One= ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- |-|Season Two= ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- References See Also Category:TV Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Season One Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season Two Characters